


A blessing in disguise

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, Getting Together, Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M, Rambling, possibly Gossip Girl spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's WiFi breaks down just as he is about to watch the final episode of Gossip Girl. He has no other option vbut to ask his hot neighbor Derek for his WiFi password, but in the end, he get's a lot more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just... I don't really know what to call it, but I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Based on the prompt: My WiFi is acting up, can I pretty please borrow your WiFi password?  
> Happy 8th December everybody!

Stiles was usually not a desperate guy. He really wasnt. But when the finale of his favorite show - Gossip Girl(hey, don’t judge. Everyone loves a good drama) - was half an hour away and his WiFi wasnt working, well, it was safe to say that he was desperate.

And Stiles was so ready! He sat in his couch, buried under pillows and blankets with his left hand in a bowl of popcorn. But then, just as the countdown to the finale hit 30 minutes, the screen in front of him went black for a second, then turned to the little game Chrome had when the internet wasn’t working.

Stiles clawed his way from his little spot under the blankets and raced to his WiFi box. He tried every possible trick he knew, hell, he even called Danny and begged him for advice, but Danny didn’t pick up. He was probably on a date with Ethan or something.

When the countdown hit 10 minutes, Stiles still hadn’t found a solution, but just as he was about to give up, he got an idea! He could ask his neighbor, Derek. Ever since Derek moved in across the hall, they had been flirting. That was half a year ago, and after getting to know Derek for that long, Stiles was positive that Derek would let Stiles borrow his WiFi.

2 minutes later, Stiles was standing in front of Derek’s front door, waiting for Derek to open the door. He did, and he looked very surprised to see Stiles. “Hey?” Derek sounded a little confused, but Stiles wasn’t really fazed by that. 

“Yeah, hi and all that. Listen, I really need your WiFi password because my WiFi is acting up and I really need to see this Go- uh, this series finale. “ Stiles rambled. During Stiles’ monologue, Derek’s face switched from confused to amused. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

“What series finale is it?” he asked, but the look in his eyes told Stiles that he knew damn well what series it was. He just wanted to hear Stiles get it. But no! He wouldn’t get that satisfaction.

“Game of Thrones.” Stiles said without hesitation. He wasn’t embarrassed about his love for Gossip Girl, but maybe admitting to your crush that you are obsessed with Gossip Girl isn’t the best idea. 

Derek looked even more amused at that, almost on the verge of laughing. His lips twitched a little. “oh, that’s a shame. I was just getting ready to watch the Gossip Girl finale and I would have invited you in, but I guess not.” 

Oh, Derek knew. He knew that Stiles was planning on watching Gossip Girl and he knew that Stiles would love to watch it with Derek. Sneaky little bastard.  
“No! I’d love to watch it with you.” Stiles blurted out. He could feel his cheeks becoming more and more red by the second, but that didn’t stop him. “Did I say Game of Thrones? I meant Gossip Girl.” Stiles blabbered.

Derek laughed and took a step back, swinging his arm in an inviting gesture. “Yeah, I know. Come on in, Stiles.” He chuckled. Stiles went inside quickly.  
According to his calculations, Gossip Girl would start in less than a minute. Stiles ended up in a living-room looking thing and he immediately plopped down on the couch. Derek followed after him and sat down beside him.

“So, you love the series too?” Stiles asked, just to waste the time. Derek nodded and then shushed him as the countdown on the site reached 0:00.  
They both sat in (almost) complete silence as they watched, only interrupted by little “oh that son of a bitch” and gasps from them both. When the episode ended, none of them said a word before Stiles turned to look at Derek.

“Well, that was not what I was expecting.” Stiles said. Derek shook his head. “no, I mean, I had no idea who Gossip Girl was, but I sure didn’t think it would be Dan.” Derek admitted. 

“At least Chair ended together.” Stiles said as he stood up and walked around the room. After that endning, he couldn’t just sit down on his ass and do nothing. Normally when one of his shows ended, he cooked something with a lot of sugar and rewatched some of his favorite episodes. That was his plan this time, too, but now that he was in Derek’s apartment, he didn’t really want to leave. He wanted to stay and spend some time with Derek(and maybe hopefully invite Derek out, as he had been planning on doing for some time now).

“Chair?” Derek asked. Stiles stopped in the middle of a step and turned around dramatically. “yes, Chair! Chuck and Blair? The most awesome couple in the entire serie?” Stiles said. Okay, so maybe he was a little too invested in the ship. Sue him.

Derek’ ears turned a little bit pink and Stiles couldn’t help but find that adorable. “Oh, I thought their name was Bluck…” Derek admitted, clearly a little embarrassed. Stiles began laughing. “Bluck? That’s… priceless, actually.” He chuckled. Derek grinned a little at him and Stiles thought he looked beautiful.

Which of course was why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Do you want to go on a date with me?” Stiles almost yelled. God, why did he have to ruin every moment by putting his foot in his mouth? Derek looked surprised and he stopped smiling.

“What?” Derek asked as Stiles began backing away towards the front door. “Ah, nothing. Wait, do you hear that? I think that may be… My cat. Wanting food. Yes, and I can’t very well starve him, can I?” Stiles rambled. He stopped right as he reached the front door, then he turned around and bolted. He could hear Derek saying something, yelling after him, but he shut it out and went home. 

As usually, he began cooking something sugary. This time, it was chocolate muffins with cookie dough frosting. It tasted delicious and was a perfect combination of chocolate and cookie dough. Right as Stiles was putting the cupcakes in the oven, someone knocked on Stiles’ door.

“Finally!” Stiles muttered to himself. “the door is unlocked, you can just come on in!” he yelled at Danny. After the disaster at Derek’s, Danny had called back and agreed to help fix Stiles’ WiFi.

Stiles heard the tell-tale sound of floors hitting his floor and he turned around, only to face Derek instead of Danny. “Hey Dan…” the words died in his throat. Derek looked awkward but determined.

“I’d love to go on a date with you.” Derek said in greeting. It was straight to the point(ha, everything Stiles isn’t: straight and getting to the point quickly) and it caught Stiles by surprise.

“Uh,” Stiles said intelligently. “We could do it now? Go grab a coffee or something?” Derek asked. He sounded insecure and it was actually really cute.  
“that’d be awesome!” Stiles smiled and Derek looked relieved. “but I can’t go right now, I have cupcakes in the oven and all…” Stiles continued. “But! Fear not. I have an idea.” Stiles grinned. 

“we could just hang here? You can help eat my cupcakes and we could rewatch our favorite Gossip girl episodes? It’s kind of the thing I do when I finish a serie I liked.” Stiles admitted. “that sounds good.” Derek answered. 

Derek began helping Stiles clean his kitchen and make the frosting. Then, they sat down and rewatched a whole bunch of episodes while eating until their stomachs ached. They lost track of time a little, and before they knew it, it was midnight. Neither of them really wanted to end their date, so they just cuddled up on Stiles couch and ordered Chinese. Apparently, Derek knew a place that delivered no matter the time. 

Their date didn’t end before 4 AM that night, and that was only because Stiles’ grumpy cat threw up in the corner and Stiles got paranoid and began googling every possible thing that could be wrong with it. Instead of finding it annoying, Derek found it quite endearing, and when they got married 4 years later, their first date was one of the many stories Derek told during their vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think - constructive critisism is very welcome as well :)
> 
> For a tiny moment in the fic, I had no idea where to go, so i just let Stiles put his foot in the mouth a little - that always works for me;)


End file.
